


french fries and cherry pies

by h0neycake



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0neycake/pseuds/h0neycake
Summary: billy's a baker and steve's a cook
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Billy Hargrove
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	french fries and cherry pies

**Author's Note:**

> this is for my friend

Steve was a line cook in the diner in the middle of town — Wilson’s Burgers, but everybody called it Wilson’s. It was a nice little joint; the 50’s rockabilly aesthetic was strong and the music they played was actually good (and the pay wasn’t too bad either). So he spent his days, a lonely, hot summer leaving off into a lonelier, chilly fall, serving fries to the happy folk that came and wished for something to happen. Ever since the Byers moved away, nothing’s happened in this town, nothing supernatural or even mildly interesting. It was like the world had stopped. 

One day, on Steve’s break, he noticed some people across the street, moving boxes and cleaning out one of the small storefronts that had been empty for a while now. Steve leaned against the diner, eating the burger he made himself and sipping hot coffee, watching them. It was a family of three: a mother, a young girl, and a boy who looked to be about his age. Suddenly the mother and the son were putting up a wooden sign on a chain above the place —

Billy’s Bakery

“A bakery?” Steve thought. “I thought we already had a bakery a few streets over...or maybe that was just bread. But I make decent chocolate chip cookies, what does this town need a bakery for?” 

The sign was up and the sky was starting to get dark; the mother and the young girl went inside, carrying the last of the boxes. Lights flickered on inside. The boy jumped off the ladder and turned, looking across the street to where Steve was leaning, his burger way past gone, sipping the remainder of his coffee. 

Their eyes made contact.

Steve almost choked on his coffee — the boy was pretty, undeniably pretty, with a dirty blonde, curly mullet, dressed in double denim. The boy flashed him a smile and a wave and made his way across the street to him.

He stopped just in front of Steve and stuck out his hand, grinning. 

“Hi, I’m Billy Hargrove.” 

Steve stood up quickly and shook Billy’s hand.

“Hey, I’m Steve. Steve Harrington.” 

“You work here?” Billy asked.

“Yeah, I’m a line cook. I make burgers and all that.” 

“That’s cool. We just moved here.”

“Yeah, I see that, Billy’s Bakery huh? Oh, wait, you’re Billy!” 

Billy laughed. “Yes and no. Billy was my dad, he passed away and it was his bakery, he ran it with my mom.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I inherited the bakery and his killer cherry pie recipe, so.” Billy smiled.

Steve couldn’t help to smile back.

“I gotta...get back to work.” Steve said. 

“Yeah, me too, gotta get the place up in running, hopefully by the morning.”

“Where do you guys live?”

“Oh, above the bakery, there’s a nice 3-bedroom apartment and there’s 3 of us, so we really lucked out!” Billy said excitedly.

“Nice. Well I gotta go…” The sun had completely set and Steve didn’t have a jacket, so he was shivering.

“Yeah me too! Say, you work mornings?”

“I do, I’m here all day.”

“Come by tomorrow morning and I’ll have something sweet for you.” 

“Woah really? You don’t have to do that.” Steve felt moved by this stranger’s kindess. 

“It’s no big deal. Consider it a welcome-to-the-neighborhood gift.”

“Isn’t that supposed to be the other way around, I give you a gift?” 

“Eh, who cares! Just come ‘round, okay?”

“Okay.”

For a heartbeat, the two boys stood there in the chilly early October air smiling at each other. Then finally Bily turned and left, making his way across the street and into the small bakery. Steve watched him and finally went inside, smiling while thinking of what Billy could possibly make for him tomorrow...


End file.
